Ivor
Ivor is the northern most primary island in the Ascensian island chain, and acts as the setting for Edge of Red. Ivor is the capital of Ascensia and is a popular tourist spot for non-natives, as its pristine conglomeration of buildings and beauty are a façade for Ascensia's underlying darkness. History Ivor was once among the highest spots of the Ryōjin mountains in the Dragon's Triangle, however after the Ryōjin War and the subsequent melting of polar ice caps from hyper-industrialization, it was left in ruins. The island known today has been leveled to a flat surface and is prime example of a man-made landform. In the 2030's the Ascensian Order faced a horrendous negative birthrate leading to a large population decline. To combat this issue, it placed its primary focus on rehabilitation of the island to provide homes for its millions of citizens. However, this soon became an issue as immigrants from Somme and Elysia poured in seeking a higher quality of living. Ivor now faces an immense overpopulation problem, leaving almost no room for greenery and ensuring the city-state is always in ascending construction. Government The Ivorian Order consists of two segments: the socio-political house and the economic house, also known as the Syndicate. While the socio-political house was traditionally run by elected officials out of Ivor's citizens, everything soon changed when Abraham Oridion took charge during the Red Riots of 2040-2044. This has lead to complete monopolization of the government by the Syndicate and shift of policies to be under the best interest for each of their privately held firms. Syndicate The syndicate factor of Ivor's government consists of several major companies that have grips on the entirety of Ascensia. These include the following: * Conway Concepts * Ichor * Yeager Shipping * Aquatica * Oridion * Ascensia Logistics Population Crisis Ivor's population crisis boomed into startling overpopulation after Somme and Elysian immigrants flooded the island looking for a higher quality of life. This has caused a multitude of problems including some living spaces so cramped they are nothing more than a bed and a door. The issue has also resulted not only in the city's constant construction, but the inhabitation of old Ivor by Offgrids and lower class individuals. At the current time, Ivor boasts a population of approximately 1,335,111 people within it's 8.2 square mile area. This gives it a population density of 162,818 people per square mile, making it the most population-dense city in the world by 55,256 people per square mile. If the population continues to grow as it has in recent times, estimates could place Ivor's population at 2.3 million people within the next five years. Old Ivor What is known as Ivor today has literally been built upon the ruins of the old city, which, while highly illegal, can be accessed via the city's vast tsunami storm drains. It can also be found that inhabitants uphold the old form democratic government, rather than the totalitarian regime of the Order. Citizens Offgrids Trivia * Did you know that due to ROBLOX's inaccurate proportions, Ivor is impossibly large? Assuming 1 stud is equivalent to 1 foot, the top speed in Edge of Red is approximately 18.4 MPH. The time cycle runs on one ingame hour per real world minute, and that it takes roughly 4 real world minutes to run from the farthest points in the east and the west on a flat surface with no obstructions, and 2.5 minutes from north to south under the same conditions. This means Ivor is realistically 73.6 miles long and 46 miles wide with an Area of 3,385.6 square miles. This measurement would make it larger than Samoa and Luxembourg but smaller than Cabo Verde, and given the proportions of ROBLOXians to area size, it is not a plausible number. Category:World Category:Ascensian Islands